


Struggle

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [11]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Physical Abuse, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: He wanted a real struggle. A fight.
Relationships: Clu 2 (Tron)/Tron
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 4





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=168719#t168719) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

He was _bored._

His reprogramming was perfect. Arguably, it was too perfect. Tron had disappeared behind the Rinzler personality, completely submissive and willing to do anything Clu wanted. He'd tried to invoke a struggle from him repeatedly - beating him, humiliating him, trying him up and taking him to the brink of shutdown before leaving him alone for a full cycle.

Most of the time, he loved it. Clu _loved_ the way Rinzler would simply sit and take every ounce of abuse and punishment that he inflicted upon him. The pathetic sound of his pain lit up Clu's circuits like nothing else could.

Unfortunately, it just didn't always do it. He wanted a real struggle. A fight.

Clu would tie him up, painstakingly knotting bands of light around near-lifeless limbs. Rinzler barely twitched when Clu would take his discs, poking holes in his own code. The return of the discs, however, made the program scream, arching up and thrashing against his bonds. Circuits flashed between blue and red, settling on a glitchy pattern using blocks of each. Clu smiled, disengaging his helmet so he could see the look on the program's face.

"CLU!" He screamed again, struggling fruitlessly. Clu brushed a hand down his face, grabbing his chin roughly. "Hello, Tron. How've you been?" Another jerk against the lightropes, a growl. "Wonderful." He laughed, sliding his hands down Tron's sides and enjoying it immensely as he attempted to twist away from the unwanted touch.

"Don't you dare." He spat at Clu. "Traitor." Clu chuckled, absolutely enthralled. He hadn't had this kind of fun in cycles. "Now, now, Tron, don't be like that. We're still friends." Clu pressed his lips against the other program's, nearly crushing his jaw with a hand as he forced his tongue into his mouth. Tron growled, struggling against him, only exciting Clu further as he pulled back to relish in the hate clearly evident on his ex-friend's face. "We're going to have so much _fun_ together."

He knelt between Tron's legs, spread apart by the same lightropes that kept his arms out of the way. Clu ran gentle hands up and down the inner thighs of the other program, tutting as he attempted to jerk away. "You can't go anywhere, Tron. You and I both know that." The blue-circuited program glared at him, thrashing again out of spite. Clu chuckled, digging his fingers suddenly into his legs and making him gasp. "Be a good boy, now."

Suit material fell away beneath his fingers as he traced back down shaking thighs. Tron growled, almost like Rinzler would, trying desperately to get the other program off of him. Clu pushed himself firmly against Tron's now-bare crotch, grunting in pleasure at the contact. "I'll just get this out of the way and then we'll have some _real_ fun, won't we, darling?" Tron glared, staying resolutely silent even as Clu derezzed the crotch of his own suit, cock already half-hard. He stroked himself to full hardness, the disgust evident on Tron's face only making his circuits buzz excitedly.

"I'm going to rape you now," he whispered, Tron's hardened visage trembling slightly. "And you, my dearest friend, are going to love every minute of it." Clu _pushed_ , sliding into him easily. Tron couldn't help the groan that escaped, his body shuddering and betraying him. He looked at Clu in surprise that quickly turned to fury. "Clu, you bastard! You... you've been..." The program laughed, thrusting in completely and disregarding the half-question. Tron moaned, body arching off the bed as Clu began to move, pounding into him.

There was little Tron could do about the sudden onslaught of unwanted pleasure. His circuits ran hot with an unknown, subconcious lust for Clu's actions, and struggling did nothing. Clu pushed harder into him, beginning to grunt with pleasure, tightening his grip on Tron's unwilling hips and slamming them together. He knew when Tron was going to overload; he could feel it in the way he tightened around him, the way he moaned, the way his hands clenched and unclenched against their bonds. The thrusting slowed, nearing a stop as Tron gasped for breath, Clu watching his face carefully.

"I wonder if I could get you to beg." Tron could have killed him with that glare, and he rebuffed it with a laugh. "Maybe next time." He resumed his merciless thrusting, Tron crying out under him and convulsing as his processors overloaded and he suffered from an intense shutdown. Clu did the same shortly afterwards, groaning as he overheated.

On reboot, Tron still seemed fiery but tired for the moment. Clu cleaned them both up and nonchalantly took his disc again, ignoring Tron's pleas for thought and logic - ha, as if the corrupted program knew anything about true _logic_ \- and rebuilding the code he'd destroyed. He replaced the disc, a ripple going through Tron as his yelling died out into a low, constant rumble and his circuits flipped back to a comforting red.

"Hello, Rinzler."


End file.
